<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by emptynight11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455226">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptynight11/pseuds/emptynight11'>emptynight11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bigfoot &amp; Mothman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bigfoot (Folklore), Mothman (Folklore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Dramatic Reveal, Fix Exchange, M/M, Paranormal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptynight11/pseuds/emptynight11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Moss wakes up in the woods with no memory of who he is. All he knows is that those footsteps are mighty big and they seem to be following his tracks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bigfoot/Mothman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bigfoot &amp; Mothman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">I’m not sure where I am, who I am, or what <em>thing</em> is responsible for those unnerving footsteps I keep seeing in this forest.</p><p class="western">I woke up today in a forest lying beneath a thicket of trees with a pounding headache and a strangely stiff back. The only thing I can remember is a vague memory of a house just outside a forest. I’m not sure what that means, but it feels familiar so I left to try to find this “home.” I soon saw some large footsteps on the forest floor but I thought nothing of them. Onwards I search. Surely soon I will be home; whatever “home” is for me.</p><p class="western">I walk through the forest for a few hours, the fresh air and exercise doing wonders for my head. It’s actually quite pleasant out here. Hmm… have I seen that tree before? It certainly looks familiar so I stop to take a closer look. I look at the tree and at the forest floor and it confirms my fears. I’ve started walking in circles.</p><p class="western">Worse still is the unnerving sight next to my footsteps. I see my footsteps of course, but I also see those strange, large footsteps too. Freakishly large footsteps. They seem to be following my footsteps and I’m pretty sure they weren’t there earlier.</p><p class="western">I drop my leisurely pace and start to move a little faster. It could be my imagination but it feels like that thing is following me. It might not be, but I’m not taking any chances here. Dammit! Why can’t it just be normal human footprints?</p><p class="western">Not twenty minutes later and I slow down to take a breath. Hopefully I’ve put some distance between me and whatever other thing is in the forest. I’m not sure if I’m going in the right direction to get home, but frankly I don’t care right now. To my right I spy a sign with some writing on it. “Kanawha Forest,” huh. That name is familiar somehow.</p><p class="western">A few minutes later as I start to walk again I hear something break through the natural ambiance of the forest. Something terrifying. I hear the crunch of leaves and twigs on the ground. I book it. Full on sprint but to no avail. I can hear whatever this is getting closer. Worse still, I start to hear some heavy breathing behind me. I don’t dare look back. If I die in this forest I’m going to die looking forward, not looking back. There’s nothing for me there; no memories, no monster, no pain. Nothing. My only hope is to look forward and upward to a better day than today.</p><p class="western">I keep thinking that to myself as the creature behind me gets closer and closer and I take a leap of faith to maybe dodge what I can only imagine to be its large, grasping arms. I leap forward, arms stretched out and my eyes shut tight as I wait for the inevitable touch of the forest floor on my bare feet and the deadly embrace of my pursuer. It’s exhilarating. So exhilarating that it takes me a full ten seconds to realize that I haven’t touched the ground and nothing has grabbed me. I open my eyes and I realize that I’m standing still in midair. I’m flying? I think I’m flying. I’m flying!</p><p class="western">As the realization that I can fly hits me, I hear the sweetest voice call out to me.</p><p class="western">“Michael! Where are you going? Come on now, Michael! Please don’t fly away.”</p><p class="western">I turn around and look below me and I see a large, hairy creature with enormous bare feet looking up at me wearing a concerned look on its face. Despite my terror just a minute ago, I feel a strange joy looking at their face.</p><p class="western">“Who are you? How do you know me? Michael? Is that my name? How do you know my name?” I ask</p><p class="western">“Oh no. I was worried when you didn’t come home last night, but I never expected this. Your name is Michael Moss. Take a deep breath and follow me. I’m going to show you the way home. Our home. It’s been our home for years since you swept me off my feet Mr. Mothman” he says with a playful smile there at the end.</p><p class="western">When this handsome bigfooted creature says “Mothman” I see flashes of memories play like a montage of all the joy I’ve ever felt in my life as a smile breaks across my face and a tear of joy falls down my face.</p><p class="western">“I’d like that. Thanks for finding me, Brendan.”</p><p class="western">I fly down and embrace my dear, beloved Brendan Bigfoot. And for the first time all day, everything makes sense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>